My Bad
by LovelyLadyRed
Summary: Though clearly in pain, Hope Cahill commanded herself to dispel the grogginess from her mind and register her surroundings, but the sight that met her left her lost for words. What had happened last night, and how did she end up in Vikram Kabra's bedroom? rated T for mild language and suggestive themes


Hey guys! I'm LovelyLadyRed (or Vanessa), and this is my first post on the site! *cheers and applause* So yeah, this is actually a response to one of my own writing prompts from the 39 Clues MB, where I used to write a lot before, and yes, it's about one of my favorite crackships of all time . . . Vikope . . . or Hoperam, or whatever. I kinda put this together quickly, but I hope it turned out okay. Um, I honestly don't know what more to say, I'm horrible at introductions, but I hope you enjoy, and no flames, please (though everyone seems nice here, so I don't think it'll be a problem). Anyway, let's get started!

* * *

 **Though clearly in pain, Hope Cahill commanded herself to dispel the grogginess from her mind and register her surroundings, but the sight that met her left her lost for words. What had** _ **happened**_ **last night, and how did she end up in Vikram Kabra's bedroom?**

* * *

Hope winced at the repeated, drumlike pounding in her head as intense regret pooled in. That was the _absolute last time_ she would accept a drink from _anyone_ at _any_ Cahill function _ever._ Honestly, she should have known better, her family was psychotic, after all. What did she expect? Hugs, kisses, and eager questions about how her schooling was going? Of course not, everyone who was anyone knew that the Cahills were more of guns, poisons, and couldn't-care-less-just-hand-me-your-clues type of people.

Especially that ambitious little bitch Cora Wizard! Oh, once Hope got her hands around that girl's throat, she was dead meat - that was a promise.

The Cahill sat up a little straighter, took in her surroundings, and groaned. _Of course_ the Lucian leader's devil spawn of a son had to get the finest room in _her family's_ house. All white and pristine, with a few red accents to showcase branch pride - how fitting. Why, if he weren't -

"Look who's finally awake," purred a silky, British voice, startling her out of her reverie. Hope screamed, and rushed to cover herself with another blanket. "How lovely."

"Vik!" she yelled at the handsome, smirking man twirling around in an office chair by the window overlooking one of her many gardens. "Don't _do_ that! Don't you know anything about non-morning _poisoned_ people and their general reactions to unexpected mysterious noises?"

The Kabra held up his hands in surrender, but looked as if he couldn't care less. "My bad, love."

Hope sighed, and rubbed her temples in frustration. "I'm not your 'love', moron."

"Ouch."

"How did I even get here?" she asked, furrowing her brows in the process. "Last I remember, I was taking a 'peace offering' shot with Cora and Eisenhower."

"Yeah, I can't believe you actually fell for that. I thought you were some kind of genius or something," Vikram laughed incredulously, and took another spin in his chair. "Bravo, Hopey, you've really sunk to a whole new level of dimwit."

 _Ouch._

Hope blushed in embarrassment. As much as she loathed to admit it, he was right - what she did was undoubtedly stupid. She should have at least been mildly suspicious about the aggressive pair's "honest" proposal. After all, there was nothing "honest" about the two - they could have easily killed her with that concoction if they so desired. But Hope just desperately wanted to believe that they had a change of heart - or even _a_ heart, she would settle for that. It would make her mission so much easier.

"I just like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt," she muttered quietly, fiddling with a couple of stray strands of her ginger hair.

Vikram nodded in seeming understanding. "A weakness everyone just loves to exploit, dearie - and it will be your downfall if you're not careful." Hope just glared at him, but he grinned, and ran a hand through his wavy jet-black hair. "Oh, and you're welcome, by the way."

She narrowed her eyes at the overly cocky bastard. "You brought me up here, didn't you?"

Vikram kept triumphantly beaming.

"You mean, you _actually_ did manual labor?"

That wiped the stupid smile off of his face. "I had help from Alistair, if you must know - the goon always had a soft spot for you. What, don't look at me like that, you _are_ heavy - "

"Hey!"

"Plus, we wouldn't want 'mummy dearest' to see you in such a state. She might take you out of The Hunt, and then where would I be?" He winked at her, and she felt the corners of her mouth turn upward.

"Yes, what would you do without me for an ally?" she questioned.

"Probably something productive," the Lucian finally answered, laughing slightly.

 _Sure._

As much as the young Kabra liked to play those merciless and "devil-may-care" cards, Hope had known the guy since infancy, and she knew that despite his bad rep, there was something . . . well, _pleasant_ within him. Deep, deep, _deep_ down within him, but it was still there, and that counted for something in her books. Not many could see it, especially not her mother, who would probably die of shock and shame at the thought of her only daughter striking up an alliance with _the ruthless and manipulative Vikram Kabra._ But if she were honest with herself, that kind of fueled her decision to finally accept the guy's proposition all those months ago. Call her a rebel, but she was twenty one, for god's sake, she didn't have to - or want to - do everything Grace Cahill told her to.

Vikram stood up from his chair and moved closer to where she lay. He locked his sharp gaze on her, and Hope almost shuddered under the intense stare. "You know, I've got a way for you to repay me for my . . . resourcefulness."

Hope raised a questioning brow as he sat down on the bed. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes," he replied, pushing her legs over and lying down next to her. Hope tried not to gulp - was it her imagination that his hand lingered on her thigh longer than appropriate, or just wishful thinking?

 _Oh my god, get a grip, it's Cobra, ugh!_ she scolded herself. But he was so awfully close, and for a moment, Hope didn't know if that made her scared or thrilled.

Vikram just smirked at her discomfort. "Tell me what branch you're in."

And the moment was gone.

She snickered at his request. "Nice try, buddy."

"Oh, come on," he whined. "It's not that big of a deal! Plus, we're friends now, there's no need for secrets."

Hope was tempted to tell him that if that line worked on anyone, he should find better company and fast. Not only would he completely freak out if she ever told him the truth, but that one secret was the only leverage she had over him. Vikram wouldn't dare betray her if he didn't know what she was. He wasn't the type of person who liked surprises that could compromise his prosperous future.

So, instead of telling him to bippity-boppity-the fuck off again, she just looked him in the eye, smiled, and shook her head. _No._

"Hope, darling - " he started, making a move to caress her face.

She caught his hand mid-air. "Vikram, _sweetheart._ "

"Please?" he begged, his eyes widening as he turned to his side and gave her a pleading look. She could almost feel his hot breath on her face, attempting to sway her his way.

"Okay, Vicky," Hope said, causing the man in question to let out a jubilant grin. "Come closer."

He hastily did as he was told, and Hope smirked. "Closer."

They were almost touching foreheads now, and Vikram looked so excited and unabashedly victorious, that Hope almost felt bad about what she was going to do. Almost.

Suddenly, she screamed, " _I don't divulge my secrets to peasants!"_

"Bloody - ow!" he yelled, clutching his ears and rolling as fast away from her as possible. It was too bad that the man wasn't looking where he was going otherwise he could've seen the edge of the bed coming, and avoided that nasty fall.

He painfully stood up, looking murderous, but instead of being frightened off by his imposing demeanor, Hope just laughed. "You - you _cow,_ are you mad? I could've gone deaf!"

"My bad . . . _love._ " The Lucian accented his dirty look with an even dirtier gesture, however, Hope was too busy congratulating herself on that epic diss to pay him any mind.

"Next time, just drop it," she casually stated, getting off the cushy surface while smoothing out her clothes. "Anyway, this was nice, Vik, but I gotta bounce. You know, things to do, people to see - I lead a busy life!"

"It's going to be a short one, Cahill," Vikram grumbled, still grasping his head in agony.

"If you say so, partner. Ta-ta!" With that, Hope waved to the gloriously pissed off Lucian, and ran off. She had an insolent Janus and a pesky Tomas to deal with.

* * *

AAAHHHHHH, I can't believe I finally did that! I've wanted to post on here for forever, but never really had the courage to. Anyway, what do you guys think? TBH, I've always imagined Hope to be a lot more like Dan personality wise, rather than Amy. And in my world, if Vikram and Hope had ever gotten together, they would have been SUCH a sAsSy couple.

Let me know what you think, friends!


End file.
